


Endless Love

by belovedplank



Category: Smallville
Genre: Futurefic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-19
Updated: 2006-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedplank/pseuds/belovedplank
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by the Brian/Justin (or even the Stuart/Vince) dance in Queer as Folk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless Love

## Endless Love

by Beloved

<http://www.fanfiction.net/~Beloved>

* * *

Title:Endless Love  
Author: Beloved  
Email: belovedplank@hotmail.com  
Pairing: CLex  
Summary: Inspired by the Brian/Justin (or even the Stuart/Vince) dance in Queer as Folk Dedicated to Dianehc - a great CLexer, writer and a great friend - betaing this for me even though she has her own stories to do (which are fabulous btw, if you have and lj you should soooo check them out!) 

* * *

Clark sat at a table in the corner with his and Lois' drinks, brooding quietly. After working at the Planet for 5 yrs, and all the hard-hitting stories, and the awards he had garnered - both with Lois and alone, Clark pondered how and why exactly he was once again on what was dubbed `Luthor Duty'. 

Clark did not usually mind, as Lex was one of his best friends, and had been for 12 years, but Clark was also far from the 15 year old farmboy who would have got away with trailing after Lex due to his inexperience of how to act at such a function. Clark was most certainly used to such functions by now, as even before obtaining a job at the Planet, Clark did attend the odd function with Lex, but tonight, he was meant to be working - on a story for the society page! Why did they send the Planet's top reporting team to a soiree that required no more than a society columnist? This was a question Clark had never really found the answer to. When he had first started at the Planet, both Perry and Lois had considered that his friendship was an automatic `in' - something of which they were quickly dissuaded. After the knocks that their friendship had taken when Clark was a teenager, Clark had sworn that he would never use Lex, for any reason, - which included as a means to further his career. So, that was the only valid reason Clark could think of to have himself and Lois on this beat, and as that point was moot, what was the reason? 

Clark was not complaining, in fact, when he first started at the Planet, he had often offered to cover such functions, as he was already attending with Lex. But sometimes, like now, while he was sitting alone, waiting for Lois, watching Lex schmooze, Clark did wonder why. When he had attended these events with Lex, even as a teen, Clark had thoroughly enjoyed them, enjoyed spending time with Lex. But now, attending such things with Lois, it was nothing more than work. Initially, the perk was that he got to spend more time with Lex, because, as a cub reporter, Clark had stuck with what he knew - which was Lex, and how to act when with him. But now, Clark was old hat at attending such functions with Lois on his arm, and as he got more used to it, Lex seemed to have less time to spare for him. 

So Clark got to watch Lois on the hunt for a story, and Lex with his latest woman on his arm. And it was this that hurt Clark the most. After Clark had gone a summer without Lex, thinking he was dead, and then as Clark's teen angst and bad temper had come so close to ending their friendship, that time without Lex had just made Clark realise how much Lex meant to him, how integral he was to Clark's life. Once Clark had arrived in Metropolis for University, and his friendship with Lex was once again as strong as it had been, Clark had finally admitted to himself that he was gay, and in love with Lex. 

And as he was once again on close terms with Lex, Lex was the first person he told about his sexuality. It was Lex who really helped him to come to terms with it, and it was Lex who stood with him when he told his parents, Lex who stood by him when he told his friends, and Lex who comforted him when Lana took his revelation badly. But when it came to Clark's feelings for Lex, well, Lex was pretty much the only one who did not know. 

Clark may have become better at lying, but when it came to his heart, he was still as obvious as his (supposed) feelings for Lana had always been. Clark theorised that the reason that Lex - an otherwise extremely intelligent and observant person, had never realised Clark's feelings for him is that Clark acted the same that he always had. Clark inwardly blamed Lex for his homosexuality at times; although he may have been in denial, he had fallen for Lex not long after he first saved his life, and thus, even when Clark had not known how he felt, it did show in the way he treated Lex, but because Lex had never known him to act any different, Lex had never noticed. 

However, it was everyone else who told Clark how idiotic he was - and how obvious it was that Lex was just as head over heels for him as he was for Lex. As Lois was forever trying to get through to him, his theory could equally be applied to himself; he had never known Lex to treat him any different, so of course he would never consider that Lex would have feelings for him. Underlined by the fact that Clark viewed Lex as this gorgeous billionaire who could have anyone - and thus, why would he want a male, ex-farmboy reporter? 

* * *

Lois suddenly stepped in front of him, breaking his reverie as he gazed at Lex stepping upon the stage. Settling beside him with her fresh glass of champagne, Lois looked up at the stage where Lex Luthor, newest Mayor of Metropolis, was about to speak, before turning back to her partner and pulling a face. 

"Smallville, from the first moment I saw the two of you in a room together, I could see how in love you were. Seriously Kent, almost a visible, tangible force it's so obvious!" Clark opened his mouth to refute this, but Lois just slapped his arm before he could say anything; "And yes Kent, I may have said this before, but looks like I'm gonna have to keep saying it till it actually seeps through that thick skull of yours! You and Lex, you just work - like you balance each other out. I mean, he's a Luthor, and he's the first to admit that it's your presence in his life that has had the largest impact on him not becoming his father, and Lex, he makes you happy. I mean deep-down, soulful happy. Even I can see that. Whenever you're together, it's like you sorta glow. And yes I know I sound like a bad romance novel, and if you tell _anyone_ about this conversation I _will_ gut you like a fish OK?" 

Clark nodded swiftly. 

"So, what was I saying? Right. You've got your blinders on when it comes to Lex, because for some reason you think you're not good enough for him. The stupid thing is, if it weren't for you, Lex wouldn't be half the man he is - it was your faith in him that made him a man good enough to deserve your love. It's just a pity he doesn't know that! He's probably just as scared as you about risking your friendship, but neither of you can see that you've nothing to lose! You're both so in love anyway, but even if you weren't, your friendship has been through far worse things, it'd certainly survive, even if the feelings weren't returned." 

Clark glanced over at Lex, his face softening with love, before he returned to Lois, eyes shining with hope. "You really think so? That telling him wouldn't destroy what we already have?" 

"Clark, you told me that lying to him as a teen is part of what almost drove you apart, you're hurting him by keeping this from him. He deserves to know." 

Clark watched Lex step away from the podium and gesture to the band to continue, before stepping off-stage to watch all the couples start to gather. 

Clark frowned when he realised Lex was standing alone, and turned to Lois, the question obvious. "Yes Clark, he came alone. His first function as Mayor of Metropolis, a function which he knew you would be attending, and he came without a date. Now, the first dance of the night is rather influential, and he has missed out on that possible publicity - do you think he would do that without a good reason?" 

Clark looked over at Lex, and could see the wistfulness in his eyes as he gazed over at the dance floor, at the couples gathering. Knowing that he was the only one who knew Lex well enough to see the loneliness in his eyes, Clark decided that, even if Lex did not return his feelings, Lex deserved to have his dance. Turning back to Lois, Clark surprised her by kissing her cheek and whispering `Thank you', before standing and, taking a deep breath, face set in determination, he walked over to Lex. 

* * *

As a shadow fell over him, Lex put on his public mask, and turned towards the person standing before him. Clark was so glad to see the mask fall when Lex realised who it was, and the small soft smile, that Lex only ever seemed to aim at him, appear. Looking down at Lex, knowing his true feelings were shining from his eyes, Clark just held out his hand, his smile widening as he recognised the song. 

*My love, there's only you in my life  
The only thing that's right* 

Lex looked from Clark's hand, to his face in confusion. 

*My first love, you're every breath that I take You're every step I make* 

"Dance with me" 

*And I, I want to share all my love with you No one else will do* 

Lex had rarely been able to refuse his friend anything - unless it could possibly have a detrimental effect upon him. Lex looked up at Clark, to dissuade him, but when he was confronted with the love he could see shining from Clark's eyes, he found himself unable to decline. 

*And your eyes they tell me how much you care Oh, yes you will always be my endless love* 

Lex took the outstretched hand, and allowed himself to be led onto the dance-floor. Regardless of the looks they were garnering, Clark led Lex right to the centre of the floor, before turning and putting his arms around him. 

*Two hearts, two hearts that beat as one Our lives have just begun* 

"You're the one who taught me to dance, so I'm leading," Clark whispered in his ear. Chuckling, Lex whispered back, "But, why Clark?" 

*Forever I'll hold you close in my arms I can't resist your charms* 

"Just listen to the song Lex, and dance like you deserve to." 

* * *

*And love I'll be a fool for you I'm sure You know I don't mind* 

Relaxing into Clark's willing embrace, Lex let himself be led around the dance floor, neither noticing the other couples move aside to allow them to dance. 

*And love, I'll be that fool for you  
I'm sure you know I don't mind* 

Leaning down slightly so only Lex would hear, Clark sang quietly along with the song, "'Cause you, you mean the world to me. Oh, I know, I found in you my endless love" 

Lex's head shot up at that, a look of shock and hope in his eyes. Clark tightened his hold on Lex, gathering him closer as he nodded. "Lex, I know I promised there would be no more secrets, and I swear this is the last one. I was just so scared..." "About risking our friendship. Never apologise to me for your feelings Clark." 

'*Cause no one can deny  
This love I have inside  
And I'll give it all to you.  
My love  
My endless love* 

"So you don't mind? I mean, I don't expect you to return those feelings but..." Lex placed a finger over Clark's lips, stopping the babble he knew would occur, and Lex sang quietly back to him. "My love, there's only you in my life. The only thing that's right." 

Clark beamed down at Lex, and rested his cheek on Lex's head as Lex snuggled closer, head on Clark's shoulder. Barely moving at this point, just gently swaying together to the music, Lex looked up as the song came to the instrumental, and seeing all the people staring, whispered; "Come on Clark, I'm the one who taught you how to dance, I know we can give them something worth staring at!" Clark met the mischievous smirk with an equally impish smile of his own before spinning Lex out wide, and spinning him back in with a dip, to the surprise of the audience. 

And so, they flew across the dance floor, the two of them just fitting together so perfectly, each seeming to know innately what move the other would make next. It truly was a sight to behold; a sight also being well-documented by the few press members there - although no photographs managed to capture the true emotion, the almost tangible love, better than those taken by James Bartholomew Olsen. 

* * *

However, as they danced, murmurs travelled around the room - and not complimentary murmurs, concerning the dramatic `coming out' of the towns new Mayor. But one group of society ladies and the misfortune of voicing their disgust within earshot of Lois Lane... Spinning round in her seat, she stalked over to the huddle of women who were looking down their noses at the display on the dance floor. "Excuse me, but your jealousy is showing." A few eyebrows raised at that, and one woman actually asked for an explanation. "Well, we are looking at two of the best-looking men in Metropolis; an award-winning reporter, and a philanthropic billionaire businessman - both excellent catches. However, neither would consider looking at any of you twice - even if they were straight." In spite of the gasps and the looks she received for her shear gall, Lois continued; "I have worked with Clark for years, and you will never meet a nicer person, a man more deserving of happiness. And Lex? The amount of good he has done for this city already - how much more will be able to do as Mayor? And a happy Mayor will be more inclined to help. So. I'm assuming it's jealousy, because, if it is homophobia I'm witnessing here, I know that I will be the first in a line of people more than happy to assist you out of the building." With an almost imperceptible nod in the direction of the door, Mercy appeared from the shadows and started on her way over, followed a minute later by Hope. Lex's bodyguards may be beautiful, but this made them no less imposing as they flanked Lois. "Problem Lois?" "These...ladies had some rather disparaging comments to make about Mr Luthor and his dance-partner. I do believe I have corrected their misconceptions, but I think it would be in their best interests that they be moved elsewhere - preferably to the exit." Nodding at Lois, Hope and Mercy turned their ice-cold steely gazes upon the women before them, so with a triumphant smirk at the ladies slowly backing away from the daunting bodyguards, she returned to her seat, and the show still going on on the dance-floor. 

* * *

As the song reached the `Bum Bum' part, Clark spun Lex around, and they gently swayed, back to chest, both appearing perfectly content, relaxed and at peace - a look that very few had ever seen on the face of Lex Luthor. The song was near its end, when Lex slowly turned round, and looped his arms around Clark's neck. As their eyes met, they each whispered the last line of the song to each other; "I've found in you, my endless love". And with that proclamation, their lips met in a public statement of such love and passion that each had been hiding for so many years - and a round of applause from the people present! 


End file.
